


Little Kit

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [23]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Fluff, Jax is a brat too, Little Talan is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Myles should've known better then to volunteer his best friend for something.





	Little Kit

**Author's Note:**

> Talan and his friends belong to the wonderful and talented OutcastTrip1995.
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  _Ba'vodu_ Uncle/Aunt. Example: _ba'vodu'yles_ = Uncle Myles

Jax scowled as he looked up from his half-eated breakfast as Myles followed Rhys into the kitchen, it was too early to deal with these two -- especially the idiot with bright red hair.. “C’mon, Rhys! Jax and I can handle watching a two-year-old!” Myles said cheerfully as Jax leaned back in his chair, eyeing the two. “And you know Dad likes having both you and Kayla along on missions. Plus, Jax can’t be left alone with my uncle for more then five seconds.”

“Don’t volunteer me, Myles.” Jax snipped as a certain little kit wondered into the kitchen and towards Jax to stare up at him innocently which caused Jax to sigh and pick the kit up and set the little guy on his lap. “Or I’ll sicc this on you.”.

Jax playfully ruffled the kit’s hair while glaring at his friend. “He’s eating your breakfast.” Myles pointed out which caused Jax to sigh and look at the brat. “And he’s not that bad.”.

“What’s the magic word, Tal?” Jax asked as he ignored Myles’s last remark.

“Mine?” Talan answered happily as he ate. “We share, so mine!”.

Jax smiled slightly as he helped his nephew. “Who said we share, runt?”.

“Mama?”.

Jax rolled in his eyes in response and listened as Myles and Rhys exchanged the babysitting arrangements then smiled deviously as he recalled Talan’s favorite game.

* * *

 

“Jax!” Jax sighed as he set his vibroblade down and the rag he was using to clean it when Myles rushed into the kitchen. “I can’t find Talan!”.

“I’m sure he’s in here somewhere, have you checked his room?” Jax asked as he raised an eyebrow at his friend and resisted the urge to to start laughing at his friend’s panicked look. “Or are you playing hide-in-seek?”.

“I’ve checked all his hiding spots, even out in the barn!”.

“I see.” Jax said as he stood and walked past the taller idiot and towards the living room. “Start looking around.”.

Myles complied to that and took lead into the living room while Jax sneaked into the room and headed straight for the bookself, reaching up to feel around the top and smirked as he felt something bat his hand away.

“No! We’re tryin’ t’ play, _ba’vodu’jax!”_ Talan whined as he swatted Jax’s hand again.

“Myles doesn’t know our game, kiddo. He’s too grown up for that.” Jax explained as he attmepted to coax the boy out. “C’mon, twerp. He’s scared that Mama’s going to be mad at him.”.

“But....”.

“I’ll give you two cookies.”.

“Four.”.

Jax rolled his eyes. “Three, don’t make me call Nana.”.

“Four, since you ruined the fun!”.

Jax considered that as he looked towards Myles who was watching him with an irritated look. “Okay, how about five? Because you won’t tell Mama and Daddy about this, okay?”.

“Deal!” Talan exclaimed as he appeared by the edge of the bookcase and pounced on the teen, whic caused Jax to quickly catch the kid in the process.

“You set him up to that!”.

“Did not.” Jax respond as he walked back towards the kitchen with the toddler. “I live here, remember? He does this all the time.”.

“Liar.”.

“Yeah-huh!” Talan added cheerfully. “You’re really bad at hide-’nd-seek, _ba’vodu’yles.”._

“I am not.”.

“Are too!”.

“Are not!” Myles argued, sounding like a damn five-year-old.

“Are too! Right?” Talan declared and looked at Jax for confirmation.

“Absolutely terrible.” Jax confirmed, which earned a cheer from Talan and Myles cursing him for taking the cub’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed the fluff ^^


End file.
